The Potter Twins
by HwGenius
Summary: James Potter had a little sister that was his twin. As the two of them enter Hogwarts, they meet interesting friends and enemies that changed their lives. CHAPTER 3 NOW UP!
1. Meet Katrina Valerie Potter

Hi everybody! I know I've been out for a while now. But I was generating new ideas for all you kind readers outside. I like reading stories a lot especially on fanfiction. So let's get started on this new story of mine. I'll like to introduce my new story, "The Potter Twins" and my main character in this lovely story of mine. Her name's Katrina. You'll know what I mean later. She's actually very excited to meet you. Now I must go, take care of her! Oh yeah and if you like the story, you know what to do, press that review button. Bye for now!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliations except for Katrina, my own character. I did own Harry Potter, I wouldn't need to type this story and I can just magic it out of thin air with a flick of my wand.

**CHAPTER 1: MEET KATRINA VALARIE POTTER **

I am the youngest in the entire family. That's right. Everybody picks on me. Well okay, they don't really pick on me but you know what I mean. Okay… maybe you don't.

I am Katrina Valerie Potter. The daughter of Harold and Hilary Potter and the younger sister of Julius and James Potter. I do have an older brother, Julius, who comes home for all the holidays including Valentine's Day and St. Patrick's Day and also my birthday, April 8th. Julius often comes home with extraordinary gifts that nobody gets me. Yet in a way, he doesn't understand me. He is after all 7 years older than me.

My favorite family member is my brother, James Potter. He is the one that understands me the most. He is my twin who is older than me by two hours and the brother that makes me smile all the time. I remember a little of how he played with me when mom and dad were away at grandma's and I had the cold with Julius babysitting the two of us. He made all these weird faces at me that just made me laugh.

I would say that James was the athlete of the family and he is. He's a great swimmer and teacher (he got my fear of water away from me). And he is a great flier who taught me how to fly, and play Quidditch. He is like my teacher and I know I can trust all my secrets with him.

I remember this one time when I was playing one of our neighbors, the Rattlesmears. They were big and well… big. I was playing jump-rope with the younger daughters when their big brother came and took the rope away from us. The girls tried to get it back, but somehow their brother just wouldn't let them.

But the worst thing was that they laughed when their brother did that. I mean seriously, you play with your neighbor, take up away her jump-rope and then laugh when your brother refuses to give it back to you.

That was when James stepped in. He marched right up to their brother and demanded that he gave me back my jump-rope. Their brother taunted James. Of course you know James; he can't really keep his temper sometimes, so he punched him.

The girls were shocked. I was shocked not to mention how frightened I was of seeing James getting hurt. I was afraid of what would happen to James and finally made James give up the fight just for his safety.

James was furious for a while and told me never to go and talk to the Ratllesmears again. He knew that these muggles would not want to mess with us when we return from Hogwarts seven years after going there. But I knew the real reason why he was furious. He believed that he had failed in his mission of protecting his little sister.

I knew what James was thinking. And so I did something to make him feel better. I decided to learn how to fly. It was that day, that sunny beautiful day that made me and James even closer than ever. He saw me trying to ride my broom without sliding down the end and giggle.

It always lit up my face to see him smile. He walked over to me and began to teach me the basics. Finally, I was a master flier flying around the yard with my teacher next to me.

But I never knew of the friends I would meet at Hogwarts and the events that were going to happen during my journey there. I never knew the end of that story, for I knew that my own story was about to being.

This is my story, written by me, Katrina Valerie Potter. The story may sound strange, but I swear, every word of it is true. This is the story of my journey at Hogwarts, and the true story of how Lily Evan and my brother James Potter got together and the mystery of how they died.


	2. On Board the Hogwarts Express

Thanks to the five of you who reviewed my story. I feel so loved (wipes tears from eyes)! For those of you who reviewed, thank you and news bulletin is that I've reposted the story cuz it somehow got too difficult to generate since Katrina is a year younger and has to make friends with Lily Evans, which is a little tricky. So I made her the twin of James Potter. But the plot will still remain the same. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and so Katrina will now take the stage once more. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 2: ON BOARD THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS  
****TIME: SEPTEMBER 1, 1977**

Katrina got off the black and shiny vehicle and looked about the train station. James also got out and looked about through his glasses.

"Well kids, I guess this is where you will be using to get to school," said Harold Potter as he helped his wife out of the vehicle and proceeded to help James and Katrina unload their trucks from the back.

"Remember James, keep an eye out for Katrina and Katrina, you do the same…"

"Relax mum, I'll always keep an eye open for little Katrina," teased James as he quickly maneuvered away from Katrina who gave him an evil look.

"Kids, settle down. Make sure the two of you owl me every week. Am I clear on that?"

"Yes mum," groan both Katrina and James as Harold Potter finished unloading the trucks onto the trolley and began pushing one while James pushed the other. Katrina finished tying the ribbon on her two pigtails and began to follow her family down the station. James had began talking to his father about Quidditch and pranks so Katrina walked by her mother deciding to find out more information about Hogwarts.

"So mum, what is Hogwarts like?

Hilary Potter sighed. "I loved it at Hogwarts. Though I never thought the same about your father there. He was a prat you could say. Ignorant and so conceited in anyway you can imagine. I was in the Ravenclaw house of course. That's where you inherited the brains from. But your father was always the noble one. He defended a first-year once from the Slytherins during his sixth-year and earning himself a month detention.

"What was his punishment?"

"Cleaning the trophy room by the Gryffindor dormitory and feeding Mrs. Norris when Flitch was out. He had fancied me since we were first there. But being the brains I was, I hated him. You see, he was like your brother. He also loved Quidditch. He was the captain of the Gryffindor team and he always got touchy the week before a match with Ravenclaw. Harold? HAROLD, WE'RE HERE."

Harold Potter looked at where his wife was pointing at and smiled at the place where his memories roam.

"It's been so long since I've been here hasn't it dear?"

"Harold, we were here the last time Julius was here remember?"

"Oh yes dear, yes… remember how you were too afraid of crossing the barrier when we first came here?"

"Dear, there's no need to bring up miserable memories now hurry up and teach the children how to cross the barrier."

"Yes, yes dear. Goodness you are impatient today. Okay listen closely now James and Katrina. There is nothing to it. All you have to do is walk straight between the barrier of platforms 9 and 10."

James and Katrina both eyed the barrier and then at each other. "You're joking right dad?" asked Katrina dubiously.

"Don't worry Katrina, I'm sure dad knows what he is doing, I hope…"

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll go first okay? Honey, you can run in with them afterwards with James."

"Okay Harold, we have to hurry it's nearly eleven."

Harold Potter easily ran into the barrier and vanished while the children looked amused the sight of it.

"Come now you two don't make it this too obvious for the muggles to realize what you're up to. Hurry now."

James ran into the barrier while pushing his trolley while Hilary and Katrina ran after him. Once through the barrier, Katrina looked up and saw the majestic sign that read:

PLATFORM 9 ¾  
HOGWARTS EXPRESS

"All right dears, I guess this is good bye now. Remember what you've promised me and make sure you follow the rules there. James…"

"yes mum. I know. I'll watch after Katrina and be a good boy."

"And?" asked Hilary as she gave James the you-know what look.

James sighed. "And I'll owl you every week."

"All right you two. The trucks are loaded onto the compartment. Katrina, have fun and don't study too hard," said Harold who began to edge away from Hilary.

Hilary shot him a look and Harold cowered immediately. Katrina rolled her eyes and was about to get on the compartment when her dad signaled for a hug. Responsively, Katrina ran up and gave her father and mother a hug and then climbed onto the compartment.

"James, here I have a gift for you."

"What is it dad?"

"This James has been a family heirloom. I'm giving it too you and I expect you to take care of it as best as you can. I'm sure you'll make better uses of it than what I did," said Harold as he winked an eye at James.

James's face lit up in a smile as he hugged his dad. "You're the best dad." Then he turned to his mother.

"James, have a good term. Don't get too many detentions and do your best in your studies. I made some cookies for you," said Hilary as she handed a cloth wrapped package to James.

"Thanks mum. Take care of the house while we're gone. Oh yeah, tell Tibby, Katrina and I wish her the best."

Hilary and Harold smiled. "We will, now hurry up and get on that train. You're going to be late if you don't," yelled Hilary as the trained sounded his horn. Instantly, James clambered onto the compartment with Katrina joining him in waving to their parents as the train pulled away from the station and the sight of their parents vanished.

"So, is there anyone in our compartment?"

"No. Well except this boy…"

"Excellent. Let's go meet him." Without hesitation, James immediately waltzed into the room with Katrina timidly following. He suddenly noticed that the boy had silver hair that was lagging all around his head with a scowl on his face which indicated that he was upset about something. With this in mind, James thought that maybe some friendly chat might lighten up the mood of the room.

"Hello there, and who might you be?"

The boy turned his head toward Katrina and James. Katrina froze and was horrify at what her brother had done.

The boy looked amused seeing James with a girl already. Then he eyes James suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"

James shrugged. "I just wanted to know your name that's all. I meant no harm, really." Then he proceeded to a seat with Katrina timidly following suit. The boy's looks soften.

"Sorry. It's just well, I'm very touchy because… because of reasons…"

"It's alright. I'm James Potter by the way and this here is my sister Katrina. We're both first years."

The boy eyed them warily. "You're first years. Well, so am I. I'm Sirius Black and it's about time I finally meet someone on this train."

Just then the compartment door open and two young boys ran in huffing and puffing. When the two of them looked up, they saw they were in the mist of three people.

"Hello…," said one of them nervously. The other was petrified, thinking that they were going to harm in.

"Hey, welcome to our compartment. I'm James Potter, this is my sister, Katrina and this here is Sirius Black. Are the two of you first years as well?"

"Yes," squeaked one.

"Oh excuse my manners. I am Remus J. Lupin and this here is Peter Pettigrew. We are indeed first years, but we got into a little trouble seeing all the compartments filled."

Katrina cleared her throat. "Well, bro. Since you made three new friends, I guess I must be going to meet my own. Good day."

And with that Katrina skipped out of the compartment with the door closing softly behind her. After she left, there was silence in the room that is until James broke the silence.

"So, do all you like Quidditch?" asked James in an attempt to start some conversation. "I hope that I get to be on the Quidditch team of my house. Say, what house do all of you want to be in anyway. I'm certainly going for Gryffindor. What about you Lupin?"

Lupin looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well, I don't really mind where I end up really. I just want people to like me that's all."

James nodded his head. "Peter?" Peter just shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, Sirius, you're up."

Sirius scowled again. "I so hope I end up in any house but Slytherin. My whole family has been in that house. I have two dreadful cousins who are currently in Slytherin, Bellatrix and Narcissa. Curse those two. My whole family is expecting me to be there, but I certainly don't want to be there. There is however one cousin I like. Andromeda. Yes, she's the coolest to me in the family. She's in Ravenclaw. You should have seen how mum was when she found out about it. She took Andromeda off the family tree. But who wants to be in the tree anyway?"

Just then, they heard the compartment door open and the food trolley lady's head pop in asking if they want anything. Of course, they each chip in and got a whole mess of food. With the food, they began to tell jokes with one another. Somehow, they got to the topic of pranks which obvious got everyone one of them going and was the start of a new friendship.

Katrina on the hand, wonder the corridors of the train aimlessly. She had been in the train for at least two hours now and no one to talk with. While walking, she felt the door open and a red hair girl colliding into her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I didn't see you. Are you okay," the girl asked in the most frightful manner.

"No, no I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous after all, I am the very first witch in the family," said the girl shyly.

"Oh you're muggleborn. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do find. My older brother came home one year and said that most muggleborns do better than the pureblooded. But I'm not into any of that. By the way, I'm Katrina Potter. And you are…"

"I'm Lily Evans and you seem to know quite a lot about magic. I just hope I'm not too behind. I'll be so embarrassing if I go and make a fool of myself since I don't even know the basics."

Katrina patted her on the back. "Calm down Lily. All the first years here should be beginnings even if they were around magic. I'll help you if you like."

Lily's lips turned instantly to a grin. "That's great. I guess we will be great friends here at least I hope," said Lily as she giggled.

Katrina giggled as well. "Me too." At that moment, two girls walked by. One with blond hair and the other with auburn hair.

"Are you first years? We are and we found out that we are going to be arriving at Hogwarts in a little over 20 minutes. So we better change into our robes. I'm Alice Prewett and this is my friend, Lorelyn Amsterdam."

"Hi," replied Lily and Katrina. "We are first years and nice to meet the two of you. Say, maybe we can all be friends. But like you said, we have to change… but do you know of a place?"

Alice and Lorelyn grinned immensely. "You can change in our compartment. It's empty now and we'll just close the shades so no one will look."

Katrina's lips broaden. "Great. I just need to get my robes from my truck. You can all meet my brother if you like."

The other girls looked at each other. "Sure." As the four of them made there way to James's compartment, they began discussing about fashion, school and explaining things like Quidditch, pictures, and of course Hogwarts to Lily. They wanted her to be as prepare as possible.

"Okay Lily, there are four houses in Hogwarts. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravencalw and Gryffindor," explained Lorelyn who was a half-blood. Then Katrina took over.

"These four houses each had great leaders. They each also have different students which basically resemble the house itself. Like Hufflepuffs can be fun but not very bright, Ravenclaws are the brains, Gryffindors are the noble and Slytherin…"

"What were you saying about Slytherins, Potter? Bad stuff I'm assuming. Well we'll show you what we are like shall we? We are the sly ones. So I suggest you back off," snarled a devious voice that belonged only to Lucius Malfoy.

"And If I don't?" asked Katrina defiantly.

"We'll teach it to you the hard way," said Lucius as he smiled sinisterly as he raised his wand and attempted to use magic on her. Katrina only laughed.

"Malfoy, how can you expect to attack me when you yourself don't even know magic not to mention how to recite a spell?"

"Are you certain of that Potter? I have been practicing. Maybe I should try it on you," he shouted as he slammed Katrina onto the walls of the train and raised his wand at her. Katrina only looked at him in fear. And then…

"Malfoy, are you picking on my sister?"

Malfoy's group turned to stare into the face of James Potter and his company of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew who was cowering behind Remus.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Malfoy. Picking on girls which is a bad way to start Hogwarts."

"You, Black should be on my side. Remember where your heritage is. You are a pureblood and you don't mingle with… people like her," he spited out as he turned to face Lily. Lily's face froze with terror.

Katrina immediately got in front of Lily. "Leave her alone Malfoy."

"You're defending for a mudblood? Can you swoop down any lower Potter? You're a pureblood as well. You should actually be…"

Malfoy could not say anymore for at that moment Sirius and James both punch Lucius who ended up on the floor. Immediately, his cronies stood up and faced him. Lucius wiped the blood off his mouth and growled at the group.

"Mark my words Potter, you will regret the day you've met and done this to me. MARK MY WORDS…" he shouted and then turned and left.

The corridor was quiet for a while. Then as if the anger was gone, James rushed to Katrina.

"You okay?"

Katrina nodded but didn't say anything. She was shivering with rage. How dare someone made fun of her friend and her friend didn't even now what he was saying.

"I'm okay James," whispered Katrina. "These here are my friends, Lily Evans, Alice Prewett and Lorelyn Amsterdam."

James nodded and smiled at all of them. His heart stopped as his gaze turned upon Lily Evans.

"Thanks for helping us," shouted both Lorelyn and Alice.

"Yeah, we couldn't have gotten rid of them if it weren't for you," said Lily making James's heart flutter. Katrina shook her head and smiled gently at her brother.

"Listen, I'm going to get my robes and change with Lorelyn, Alice and Lily. You should start changing too."

"Alright, take care Katrina. Remember what I promised mom?"

"Yes, yes I know. Geez, you're worst than her sometimes you know."

Before James could make anymore retort, Remus, Sirius and Peter towed James into the compartment and slammed the door. The girls laughed and walked off to the other compartment. After changing, they heard a deep voice calling out. The train had stopped and the doors were being opened.

"FIRST YEARS COME THIS WAY. COME ON NOW DON'T BE SHY. FIRST YEARS!"

The four girls gulped. "Well, this is it. Come on let's go." The four girls climbed out of the train and saw a huge man that was twice as tall as they were.

"Whoa," all four of them murmured.

"Katrina? Oh there you are. This is Hagrid. Hi Hagrid."

"Hello James. Is that your baby sister?"

"Yes but she's a not a baby, she's my twin who is younger than me."

"By like two hours," groaned Katrina while everyone else chuckled.

"Is this all the first years? Okay then come on now this way."

Hagrid led the first years to the harbor where 30 tiny little boats were. He climbed into one himself and told the first years to get in four to a boat. This was easily done and soon the first years found themselves traveling across the water and into the realm where Hogwarts the majestic castle was.

After they arrived, Hagrid lead the group to a stern looking professor with pursed lips, glasses and a witch's hat. Hagrid cleared his voice.

"Professor McGonagall, the first years."

The professor nodded her head solemnly. "Thank you Hagrid." Then proceeded to explain to them about the families they were soon going to be in. After saying all this, she told them to get ready. The first years then socialized amongst themselves talking about what houses they wanted to be in and which were better that is until Professor McGonagall came back and told them the sorting was about to begin. Some were nervous about the tasks they will need to perform to be sorting. Others were too confident. But no matter what they were feeling, every one of them were going to be sorting into a family that will effect for them for all seven years of their education.


	3. Interlude: Katrina's Diary Entry

AN: To my most loyal and dedicated readers, I apologize for the waiting that has kept you at bay. During these past few years, I have lost the will to continue this fiction until recently, my Harry Potter obsessed roommate has given me the strength to continue. Hopefully this time around, I will be inclined to continue as best I can given the work load I may haven in the impending weeks. For now dear readers, I must leave you to enjoy this interlude I have provided. Thank you again and as always, review!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of his afflictions as mentioned in the story except for Katrina, my own character. If I had, I wouldn't have the need to attend college.

Interlude: Katrina's Diary

Dear Diary,

After 5 years, things are finally starting to look up in Hogwarts, for me at least. Though off to a very good start, the relationship between James and Lily deteriorated immediately the next day after the sorting. This all started when James decided to cast a spell at Lily, making her laugh loudly whenever someone (of the male gender) approached her.

On that day (I still have shivers from it), she cast me a dark look that would have buried me before turning her head to my brother, James who by now is graciously recognized as the Jester of Gryffindor along with Sirius Black, his sidekick looked shocked and proceeded to laugh heartily with Sirius in the midst of Lily's wrath. At that point, I thought that would be the end of all matters except McGonagall, the stern head of Gryffindor decidedly gave both James and Sirius detentions when she noticed they were both joyously laughing and rolling on the floor from Lily's reactions. From that point on, Lily swore that James Potter (aka the Prat) would forever be her sworn enemy. James, of course, was certain that Lily will fall to his charms in due time. Yet after 5 years, little has changed in their differing relationship.

Sirius, on the other hand, has girls swooning left and right shortly after the sorting. When I ask him about it, it declares that his eyes (those "gorgeous gray orbs" as he states) are his greatest courting weapons. Remus and I had difficulty keeping a straight face when we heard this while studying in the library that we almost got kicked out by Madame Price.

Perhaps Remus had made the most progress out of us all. Two years after we arrived, James and Sirius cornered him one night and made him tell them his darkest secret: he was a werewolf. Afterwards, the bond between the Marauders became solidified. Of course, they couldn't help him too much as humans were completely vulnerable to werewolves especially during the full moon. Still, my brother and his fellow friends continued to keep his secret that they even help him think up excuses. Eventually, Remus decidedly told me of this knowing that in time, I would discover it just as James did. Till this day, I have told no one of this little secret.

As for my friends, Lorelyn had sadly moved away to France seeing as her parents have acquired a job there. Lily of course, has immediately become my best friend within Hogwarts. While I am still friends with Alice, we have grown apart as is somewhat more occupied with her new boyfriend, Frank Longbottom. We still share compartments with her, but the distance is evident.

Unfortunately, the rift between Gryffindor and Slytherin that began during the train on Hogwarts during our first year has yet to be resolved. Following the sorting, I have taken the incentive to avoid Malfoy at all cost for Lily's sake if not for my own. For you see, every time Lily crosses paths with the Slytherins, they take no shame in ridiculing the "lack of magic" within her bloodline.

Apparently, Lily had met someone back from home who is also attending Hogwarts. That person, shockingly, is Severus Snape. That's right dear diary, the two of them are good friends from home. Sadly, because they are in different houses, it is rather difficult for the two of them to associate with one another. This becomes even more complicated when James found this little tidbit out. Boy, did he get upset.

He started calling Severus names such Snivelly, Ugly Git and the most famous of all, Snivellus. In addition to these names, James and Sirius have graciously began jinxing and hexing him all for fun. This agitated Lily to no end as she believes it is wrong to hex someone when that person has done nothing wrong. James then retorts that he has done wrong by being a slimy git and then comments about his oily hair.

I have attempted to remain neutral in terms of my dearest brother and sweet Lily, but to no avail. Shockingly, Snape did not mind me too much as has said I could call him Severus as long as James is not around. He obviously knew James is extraordinarily overprotective of me and would never allow me to be corrupted by Snape of all people.

I must admit (seeing as James will never look in this for he knows of the dreadful consequences) having Severus as a friend is not as horrid as it sounds. For while I am the worst at potions, Snape is the best other than Lily of course. At times, I find myself harboring bouts of jealousy at Lily seeing as she is the best at almost every subject including charms. The only subject that seems to disagree with her is Transfiguration, a subject where James is the superior. Sighs, I only hope that they will be able to reconcile their personal differences soon. It's rather difficult being in the middle of their meaningless feud.

Tomorrow, I'll be starting my fifth year in Hogwarts. James has been thoroughly excited, as private Quidditch is not as exciting as it is in a real match. Up till now, Gryffindor has been holding the Quidditch cup for three years in a row (after James joined). He, along with Sirius, is consistently discussing it at the Great Hall to the annoyance of Lily.

This summer, Sirius, Remus and Peter have stayed over for days playing Exploding Snap and Quidditch while planning on many feature jokes and pranks. I was not allowed in their room for any reason as they wanted everything to be a surprise. Still, they had extended their invitation for me to join them but I had thankfully decline as I believed I had more important things to attend to this summer.

For one, I have decided to lose the braids I have adorn to wearing for the past four years and instead, wear them in curls with the help of Tillie, the house elf. James, of course, does not seem to recognize this difference too much even when we have dinner at the table. Oh well. I guess he'll just have to see their effects when we board the train in September.

From what you have heard, many things have changed over the years. But I know that in time, things will only get better and I will grow into my identity as a witch. I hear mum calling now, as she had promised to take us to Diagon Alley for our supplies. Of course, James would be meeting Sirius there and then promptly stock up on Quidditch Supplies while mum and I head over to Madame Malkins for robes.

There's so much more I must tell you dear diary, but I must leave that for tomorrow. Until then…

Yours Always,

Katrina


	4. My Fair Katrina

**AN: **Much thanks to You're a fish *** for the review. I hope you like this chapter, as it's slightly longer than the others I have written before. Also, there's dialogue for you to enjoy for those who love dialogue. Hope you enjoy it and as always, REVIEW!!!

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter 3.

**CHAPTER 3: MY FAIR KATRINA**

**TIME: SEPTEMBER 1, 1981**

The Hogwarts Express was particularly crowded on this day. Parents can be seen hugging their little ones off a train to a school where magic was taught. It was easy to distinguish the first years from the others as many clutched their hands tightly to their mums while saying their goodbyes. For the Slytherins, this sight is easily classified as a joke of the lowest standards especially for those they considered "Mugbloods".

But for the Potter family, this was a beckoning sight as it was always an exciting time for Harold and Hilary Potter to say farewells to their twins, James and Katrina Potter. As esteemed aurors of their time, it was their greatest hope that their children would one day become a force to be reckoned with in terms of the Dark Arts. After all, they had many enemies and it was due time they learn to defend themselves.

Judging by appearances, it seems as summer had done wonders on our beloved Potter siblings. James, as cute as ever in his unmanageable jet-black hair, has obviously reached a growth spurt and has reached the majestic height of 6'2 ft. On a closer look, it seems as if he's also gain some muscle weight, must have been all the quidditch practice he had with the Mauraders in the pitch at Potter Manor.

Summer may now be the favorite season of Hogwarts, at least for the boys, as it has done magic on the young and innocent Katrina Potter. The auburn braids have seen their last and are now replaced with waves of curls glistening in the light alluring even the best of gentlemen. Like James, she appeared to have grown a head or two making her a proud 5'6. Her eyes continue to shine with the same radiance of before, bringing many of the bachelor boys to their oh-so-begging knees. Of course, they must cross paths with the mighty James Potter before even approaching. Oh well boys, it was worth dreaming rite?

With the trolleys loaded with their luggage, James and Katrina walked alongside their parents to the barrier at Platform 9 ¾. As Harold and Hilary have important matters to attend to, this is where their farewells would be. Shedding a couple of joyful tears at her two children, Hilary Potter bade the two farewell, joined hands with her husband and disappeared from sight just as a roaring trained passed by Platform 4 in King's Cross.

Together, the Potter twins walk through the barrier and into the majestic station of Platform 9 ¾ where the majestic Hogwarts Expressed stood towering over them. Eagerly the two bustled through the throngs of children and mothers and made their usual path to the compartment they had shared with their friends since first year.

"PRONGS!!" shouted a loud voice over the crowd causing James and Katrina to peer in the direction of voice.

"PADFOOT!!" came the joyful response of James Potter. He was just as eager to see his friend even though they had nearly spent the summer together. It had been nearly a week since James last seen his best bud. Poor Sirius, despite much pleading, was forced to stay home at Grimauld Place under strict orders of his father not to mention his mother. The two greet each other as boys normally do, with a light punch on the shoulder before discussing further pranking plans with each other.

"I have a brilliant plan to humiliate Snivellius not to mention the Slytherins. I'll tell you about it inside," said Sirius excited as he helped James lift in trunk into the compartment. When he was done he looked out again only to be mesmerized by the looks of someone, though he could not distinctly remember.

"Who's this James?"

"Padfoot, you idiot. It's Katrina. Have you forgotten all about her with the bludgers hitting your head far too many times this summer?" said James as he rolled his eyes and continued to help Katrina with her trunk.

"Oh Snuffles, I know I haven't rubbed your fur as much as I could this summer, but that couldn't have made you forget me could it?" asked Katrina dramatically. "Sniff, I think I'm going to cry," said Katrina as she jokingly rubbed her eye.

Padfoot's eyes seem to daze off. This was Katrina, he could not believe it. For this person, standing before him, with her auburn hair flowing beautifully to the wind must be angel who had taken his breath away with just one sound of her melodic voice. At this point, he's feeling rather stupid for noticing her this past summer while at the manor. Of course, his daze was broken up by a loud shrieking voice coming from the very being of this angelic person and someone else, a fiery someone.

"AHHHH! LILY!!!"

"KATRINA!!!" screamed Lily as she ran hurriedly towards Katrina giving her a tight hug.

"How was summer? Did your brother and his phony gang get on your nerves? I so wanted to write to you and invite you over to my place to stay in case they did, but I didn't want to have Petunia breathing down your back every minute," rambled Lily as she flushed a burning pinkish-red on her face from excitement.

"Lily, Lily, calm down. It was okay. They didn't bother me too much. Besides, you shouldn't say that about them, they're really quite charming," smiled Katrina earning an indignant groan from Lily.

"Yeah Evans. You should really listen to my sweet sister. She's quite smart about these things, aren't you Kat?" smirked James. Lily growled.

"Watch yourself Potter, I'm warning you no funny business from you. Come on Katrina, let's go talk away from these pricks," said Lily angrily as she linked arms with Katrina and prepared to walk away.

"Oh Lily, want to go to Hogsmeade with me on our first weekend? I promise I'll take you somewhere nice…"

"JUST SHUT IT POTTER!"

This response earned James a loud snicker, make that multiple snickers, causing him to turn around. Apparently, not only had Sirius viewed this scene but so did the other members of the Mauraders, Remus and Peter.

"Yeah, yeah you laugh now. Just you watch, I'll get her to go on a date with me someday."

"Yes Prongs, someday over the rainbow," joked Sirius as he and the others continued to proceed and laugh.

Remus paused briefly in his moment of mirth. "Was that Katrina? My golly, she's gorgeous now and so tall. Sirius, you dog, don't tell me you have the hots for her?

Sirius confusedly looked to Remus. "What are you talking about Moony? Me have hots for Prong's sister? Nah!"

"Come on Padfoot, even I noticed your dazed look at her when you saw her. It's not one of those looks you have when you snog your fanclub girls in the waredrobes."

"That's ridiculous Moony! Besides, she's like my sister. Trust me, nothing's going on."

Moony gave him an incredulous look but climbed up the railings to the compartment. "If you say so." With that, he disappeared into the compartment followed by Peter. James however, hung back a little.

"Come on Prongs. You don't honestly believe what Moony said, did ya?" asked Sirius.

A dark look appeared on Prong's face. "Padfoot, no funny business between you and her. She's my sister. If you hurt her, fellow Maurader or not, I will hunt you down. I care her more than anything in the world. I don't want this to come between us, but if it does it will be ugly. The thing about her is she's too forgiving regardless if it hurts her more. Just don't go there," said James who had proceeded in following Moony's departure.

"By the way, I did notice your daze look when you looked at her, and I don't blame you. She's beautiful just as she always is."

Watching James climb into the compartment, Sirius could not help but gulp a little knowing that it would be nearly impossible for him to avoid this temptation. _DAMN HORMONES!_

S&K~ S&K~ S&K~ S&K~ S&K~ S&K~ S&K~ S&K~ S&K~ S&K~ S&K~ S&K~ S&K~ S&K~ S&K~

After a hearty and delicious feast in the Great Hall, the residents of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry languidly made their way back to their respective towers for a good's night sleep. Overall, the typical routine on the first day of term were made: Dumbledore's speech regarding warnings against the Whomping Willow and the Forbidden Forest as well as items forbidden on school grounds (this garnered a look directed at the Mauraders who seem awfully proud of themselves).

Like last year the year before, it was tradition for the Marauders to come up with a brilliant prank at the Great Feast. This year was no different. To star this year's round of pranks, the Marauders had collectively used a variety of hexes and jinxes on the Slytherin House making them sing out "Halleujah" every time a first year was sorted into Gryffindor. Though they each earned a week's detention with McGonagall, it was at least still funny for the rest of the school. Even Professor Dumbledore was smirking with twinkling eyes.

The conclusion of last night's festivities still reverberated highly in everyone's mind as the sun rose above the horizons. The students slowly made their way to the Great Hall for a well-deserved breakfast. At each House table, the Head of Houses could be seen busily around handling out timetables.

Glancing at her timetables, Katrina was delighted to have Arithmacy along with the usual Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology. As an alternative, Katrina elected to take Muggle Studies (with Lily's help) instead of History of Magic. Happy, she tucks the schedule into her books and sets off in search of Lily. Like always, she walked with Lily to their respective class a tad early just to get good seats.

Lily always liked the front seats, as it was closer to the board. Katrina didn't mind the front, but she knew the true reason for their earliness, avoidance of the Marauders who almost always, sat near the back of the room. Of course it didn't matter where they were situated as they could always be heard anywhere.

Professor Horace Slughorn, Head of Slytherin, always taught the very first class, Potions, at the Dungeons. Despite his sunny disposition, the students always avoided Slughorn as he endeavors to acquire promising and potential students admission to his Slug Club.

As usual, the room was divided with the Gryffindors occupying the left side and the Slytherins the right. Barely arriving on time, the Marauders found four seats all the in the back. They paused to greet Katrina and made their ways to their seats just as Professor Slughorn bumbled in.

"Welcome to another year in Potions. This year, I have decided each of you will be partnered up with someone from the opposite side of the room in a joint assignment," announced Slughorn.

Everyone grumbled. Slytherins had to work with Gryffindors and vice versa. It was as if war was about to break out the minute Slughorn walked away.

"Worry not. I understand the animosity exhibited by the two houses. Nonetheless, you are fifth years and you should learn to act like it. But since you have yet to cooperate, I have taken measures in assigning all of you a partner," said Slughorn.

With a wave of his wane, words magically appeared on the blackboard as the students of both Gryffindor and Slytherin look in horror.

"MALFOY! PROFESSOR, THIS IS UNJUST!!!" exclaimed James as he bounded up from his seat. On the other side, Malfoy smiled wickedly.

"Why Potter, such compliments from you."

"WHY YOU!!!" roared James much to the amusement of Slughorn.

"While I appreciate your enthusiasm Potter, I must warn you that to pass this class, you need to work WITH your partner this year on the project as assigned," smirked Slughorn as everyone else angrily join their partners to discuss the assignment.

It was a shameful sight to be seen. Sirius glared harshly at Crabbe and stubbornly refused to even respond to any questions. Remus had Goyle who cared mainly about eating sugars and cakes leaving poor Remus with all the hardwork. Peter, the unlikest of all had Roldophus Lestrange and could be seen cowering in his seat with fear. To James's disgust, Lily had been paired with Severus Snape, the slimy git. It's more than likely he'll curse him all year long when Lily is not looking.

With her friends all paired up, Katrina noticed that Slughorn had given her someone she never knew, somebody named Atticus Naunt. This made Katrina turn in her seat and shout, "Who the hell is Atticus Naunt?"

To her surprise, a deep masculine voice actually responded with little animosity. "That would be me."

As Katrina glanced over him, she noticed that he had a slight scar on his face just below his eyebrows. _Must have been a result of one of his fights_. Judging his body structure, she further observed that his body was well muscled-tone. His face held a dismayed look one with neither a grin nor a frown. But the feature that entranced her the most was his eyes, the rich chocolately eyes that seem to bemuse her.

A sudden question from Atticus shocked Katrina out of her thoughts and back into reality. "You must be Katrina. Come on, let's get this assignment over with."

Taking a seat beside her, Atticus begins flipping page after page in the textbook pondering on the type of potion they should make. He point at a particular potion and looks to Katrina for her approval. Seeing as she is not that great at potions, Katrina allowed Atticus to make the final decision regarding the topic of their final project. Just as Slughorn concluded class, the pair decides to create a. In addition, they had agreed to meet once a week in the Library to discuss the project and from there plan further meetings if necessary. With a brief shake of the hand, Atticus rejoins his fellow Slytherins and proceeded to exit the room leaving Katrina watching.

"So who's this partner of yours Katrina? Is he anything like Malfoy? Want us to take care of him for you?" asked James protectively while slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"No James!" cried an indignant Katrina. "He seems nice. He just has a gruff exterior. Besides, you know I don't like you beating up people… and think of how Lily will react. Don't worry I can take care of it. Come on we'll be late for lunch!" said Katrina excited as she ran out of the room happily with Lily trailing behind her.

James watch his sister bound away and could not help but worry. As much as she denied, he had indeed noticed the look of attachment between her and her so-called partner when they sat near each other and discussed potions. Yet as the trusting brother he is, James shook this thought from his mind firmly believing that his sister would never fall in love with a Slytherin and she would call on him if she ever needed his help.

S&K~ S&K~ S&K~ S&K~ S&K~ S&K~ S&K~ S&K~ S&K~ S&K~ S&K~ S&K~ S&K~ S&K~ S&K~

In the coming weeks, Atticus and Katrina had kept to the agreement and met continuously at the Library for research. Though a little reserved in the beginning, the two had warmed up and were so talking as actual companions.

"So let me get this straight, you were actually born in Egypt and then immigrated over here to England? Is that why you were named Atticus?"

"Yes, I was born in Egypt and then brought home to England seeing as they were on a trip in Egypt. My parents named me Atticus because at the time I was born, there was a festival in honor of the dog spirit. You can see why now can't you?"

Katrina chuckled quietly. "I do. Are you the oldest in your family?"

"I'm the youngest. I have an older brother. He left Hogwarts right when I came in."

"Really? Me too. My brother, Julian left Hogwarts too. I don't really know where he is now. It's been quite a while since we have word from him."

There was an awkward silence as each tried to absorb the acquired knowledge. Shyly, Katrina approached Atticus wondering if they could ever possibly become friends if not better ones.

"You know Atticus, you're not as mean as I made you to be. We could be friends outside of the assignment…"

"I know. Why did you consider me mean?"

"Well, you know Malfoy always picked on Lily…"

"Ah. I must admit, even I am a little frightened of Malfoy and his deeds. He can be quite sinister when he wants to. I however, am not a close friend with Malfoy. I only listen to him but I don't rely on him for anything."

"So why do you follow him then?"

"Family."

"Family?"

"Yes Katrina, my family has been in the pureblood line for many years now. Mother and father are quite fond of having the Malfoys as potential allies along with the Blacks. It's quite difficult to understand," said Atticus as he sadly ponder on this.

"I'm sorry Atticus. I didn't mean to upset you. I really wish our houses were on better terms. I mean, so what if we're from different houses or from different bloodlines? We should have the right to be friends with whomever we want. But I also understand that if we ever do become friends, there will be a huge uproar regarding both houses."

Katrina slump down in discouragement. Atticus seeing her sadden eyes, reached a hand over to comfort her. "Hey, that doesn't mean we can't pretend right?" he said with a slight glint in his eyes.

"Pretend?" asked Katrina dubiously. "You do know that if we pretend, we have to hide from everyone and answer to questions of _where were you_ and not. Are you sure you deal with that?"

Atticus thought for a minute when a small smirk crept on this face. "I'm game if you are. Or are you chickening out now?" he asks with a grin that would soon develop into a laugh.

Katrina tries to muster her hardest disapproval look. "Well Mr. Naunt, it appears we have a challenge. You have never played games with Potters and you should know, we never back out from a challenge."

With that, Katrina flips her hair in an authoritative manner and starts walking away leaving Atticus behind, looking incredulously at her. She pauses slightly in her steps out of the library, looks playfully back at Atticus and in an oh-so sweetly and charmingly voice asks, "So, where are we doing this weekend?"


End file.
